Life Of Sanity
by Sanity07
Summary: The story of a teen-ager who suffers a violent death and somehow ends up in Equestria? Follow Sanity, a draconequus from another world, as he builds his new life in brony heaven. First Fan-Fic, please leave constructive criticism ONLY. I don't know how the story will progress, but will try to upload as often as possible. Thankyou for reading. not self insert, just using the name.
1. Chapter 1

**HASBRO OWNS MLP: FIM, I OWM MY OC AND NOTHING ELSE, (**unfortunatelyL)

Hi, my name is Mathew, although nowadays every-pony calls me Sanity Nights, or Sanity for short. I live in Equestria, which while IS my home, isn't my home world. Here, let me start from the beginning.

**_THIRTEENTH OF OCTOBER, 2014_**

So anyway, I was just sitting on my bed, listening to Shine down on my iPod and $150 FREAKING HEADPHONES, at about 11:30 at night, on a Sunday (BECAUSE FUCK SCHOOL, it's bloody annoying) isn't that what every 17 year-old thinks, no, just me? Ok. And you should just know, I'm a HUUUUGE brony. "OH MY GOD, I'm soooooo freaking tired, oh Equestria, how I wish I could live there, no war, low crime, so much joy…" **BANG **'OH GAWWWD, whelp, better go to sleep' my Dad's been coming home drunk for the past few months, every time he comes home drank, I have the nagging urge to bash his skull in with a crow-bar, get me wrong, I might be slightly sadistic but I DO have _some_ self-control, besides, I love him, I really do, but, 'ever since Mum died at the start of the year, he's been even _MORE_ of an alcoholic prick than before' as I turned off my iPod and crawled into my bed, I could hear of the drunken clunking of steel-toe boots against tile. 'Please don't come in, PLEEEASE DON'T COME INTO MY ROOM' I silently prayed, apparently God doesn't like me though, "OI, wake the FUCK up you little SHIT HEAD' as I slowly opened my eyes, I could this was going to be another one of his two- hour-long talks. Or at least I wish that was all it was. When I looked at him, I saw a FUCKING MACHETE 'HOLY SHIT' it might not be the Classic 44. Magnum in his gun-safe, but it was terrifying to see him in the doorway with it in-hand. "Hey Dad…" "Shut the fuck up you little prick, if I didn't have to pay for your fucking schooling, I could have a nice, peaceful life, BUUUUT NOOO, (Takes a swig of the bottle of beer in his left hand) because of you, I-I-I…" 'Holy shit, he's even more drunk than normal, and THAT'S saying something' I thought as I got out of bed and stood on the other side of him. Now I might not be the most muscular guy around, but I've had to king-hit him before and he's bloody big, like 6"2', but I guess that doesn't really matter since I'm 6"-flat. The best part is that he never even remembers and can't tell the difference from a punch and falling on his face (they both happen pretty often) he was just standing there in a daze, slowly leaning back and forth, until… "FUCK YOUUUUU!" and with that he lunged forward, over the Queen-sixed bed, and stabbed me, square in the left shoulder (which I call bullshit on. Piss drunk, about to pass out, and, even though I'm tired as FUCK too. How the Fuck is he that fast?). I barely had the time to evade him trying to hit me with his empty beer bottle. 'FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK', I screamed in my mind, my arm throbbing in pain. "FUCK THIS" I Shouted as I pushed him off of me, picked up my iPod, headphones and watch as I booked it right out of the house. I was standing on the edge of the road, it _was_ cold but I was still wearing jeans and sneaker from the day before (and yes I'm a slob, Deal with it) but when I heard a gunshot go off, stopped and turned around. Big mistake. "OH FUCK" was all I could say before feeling something rip right through my right arm (I'll give you three guesses as to what it was). I fell to the ground in pain as I heard my Dad standing over me, he pointed the gun to my face and said calmly, "I hate you so much" and then he pulled the trigger. Most people think that when you die, you see your whole life flash before your very eyes, but I guess the bullet passed through my skull too fast for me to get to see anything but my dad's face before… **THUD** "owwwww, Christ that hurt" when I opened my eyes, I could feel the sunlight burning me retinas before I yelped in pain. Then I realized 'Wait, (…PROCESSING…PLEASE WAIT…) WHAT THE FUCK, WASN'T IT NIGHT TIME?' I slowly opened my eyes to adjust to the brightness. What I saw was FREAKING NUTS, I saw a huge open field with a large mountain in the distance, on the mountain there was a FREAKING CASTLE, but that wasn't the weirdest part, everything looked like it was a HD cartoon. I tried to rub my eyes to see a bit clearer, but that's when I was pushed off the deep-end, my hands weren't hands, my right hand looked like a Koala bear arm, bit bigger, longer, and, well, more human. My left hand however looked like a white-tiger's paw. After that, I promptly fainted. (Wouldn't you in the same situation?)

**A/N: SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE, WROTE IN HALF HOUR AT 3:00 AM, WITH NO SLEEP, ON A SUNDAY TECHNICALLY**


	2. Chapter 2

**HASBRO OWNS MLP: FIM, I OWM MY OC AND NOTHING ELSE, **(unfortunately )

**CANTERLOT CASTLE, TWELFTH OF OCTOBER, 1001****TH ****YEAR OF CELESTIA'S RAIN **(sorry for messing up the date.)

Celestia was sitting on the throne, doing her royal duties, reading letters, signing forms, and eating some chocolate mud cake. After _finally _finishing off the last of her royal duties for the day, she stood up and stretched her legs and wings 'Finally, I thought I wouldn't get any time to relax before I set the sun and make-way for the moon'. Suddenly, she felt a chill creep up her spine, and a presence that she hoped NEVER to feel again, consumed her mind, 'OH NO, PLEASE NO', the now terrified princess of the sun hastily summoned a piece of parchment, an ink-well, and a quill.

My faithful student, Twilight Sparkle

I have felt a great presence that I believe wishes to destroy all of Equestria; I need for you and the other elements of harmony to report to Canterlot castle immediately to face this new threat.

Your mentor and ruler, Princess Celestia

With that, she scrolled and sealed the parchment before burning it, her mind constantly screaming 'NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, PLEASE NO-O-O-O-o-o'. She could not continue her mental rant, as the doors to the throne room to uncover a distraught Princess Luna. She looked like she was about to either cry, or pass out, "Sister, we have felt a disturbance and it troubles us. It feels just like…" "Discord", Celestia interrupted, "I Know, I have already requested the presence of the Elements of Harmony". "Dost thou truly believe that they will be enough to stop him, last time he didn't know about the Elements of Harmony, but this time he'll be prepared for us" At this point, Luna was starting to tear up a bit. Celestia held her little sister in a warm embrace and reassured her, "Don't worry Luna, Discord shall not regain power, I promise you that"

**BACK TO THE UNCONCIOUS GUY IN THE GRASSY FIELD**

"_Groan_, God damn-it what the hell happened to me, I feel like my have a got hit by a Party-Eisenhower" I stood up, but something felt off. Suddenly, I remembered what happened last night, my Dad murdering me in a drunken rage, waking up, and my hands. I ever-so-slowly looked to my hands, what I saw made me slightly scared, but at the same time, I felt like doing a back-flip, which would be stupid since the last time that I tried that got me landed in the hospital with a dislocated shoulder and broken glass in my back, but I digress. My arms really _were_ animal limbs, but not only that, the rest of my body was changed too. My body was long and serpentine, but covered in very light grey fur, my right leg looked like it was a dingo's leg, and my left leg was black and looked feline, probably a panther. After the initial shock died down, I started to feel three numbing pains, one was in my left shoulder, where I was stabbed, the second was in my right fore-arm, there I was shot, and the third was in my fore head, "That's probably where he killed me-**OUCH**" as I felt where my head was aching"Damn that hu-wait, what the hell?! I HAVE HORNS?!" I used my new hands, or paws, to feel my head there were two horns, both different. "Okay, I'm definitely a draconequus from My Little Pony; add that with the castle on the mountain and HD cartoon feeling that everything has… **HELL YEAH, I'M IN EQUESTRIA**" I couldn't get that huge grin off of my face. 'I sooooo need to find a mirror or a still pond. Hmm, but where, wait I'm a draconequus, I can just make one'. I closed my eyes and focused on the image of a hand-mirror and clicked my fingers. **CLICK**. Opened my eyes to see a mirror in my hand, and my grin return. What I saw was amazing to say the least; I saw a dark-orange colored pony with a spiky, yet flat, mane with a mix of lime green and dark purple, my right horn was a Kudu's horn, and my left horn was that of a Gemsbok. After remembering that Discord had a tail and wings, I redirected my attention to my '**WINGS and a tail, HAHAHA, hell yeah**' it was so amazing, my tail was snake-like and light blue, maybe turquoise? My wings were the amazing part, my right wing looked like a Kookaburra's wing, and the left one was a parrot's wing. "I have got to say, things are looking good for me right now


	3. Chapter 3

**HASBRO OWNS MLP: FIM, I OWM MY OC AND NOTHING ELSE, **(unfortunately )

**A/N: AFTER REALIZING THAT THERE HAS ALREAFY BEEN SEVEN VIEWS ON THIS STORY, I THOUGHT TO MY SELF "MEH?" AND SO HERE IT IS. CHAPTER 3. ONLY ABOUT 12 HOURS AFTER FIRST CHAPTER. JOY. (EYE TWITCH)**

**ABOUT HALF AN HOUR AFTER REALIZING THAT I'M A DRACONEQUUS.**

"Ok, so now I've got my '67 Eleanor, iPod, headphones, sweet stereo system (Starts blasting 'Monster' by Skillet), and a hell of a lot of buttered popcorn **(WHAT, I LIKE POPCORN)**. Now it's time to adventure. Wait, everypony will be scared of me because of what happened with Discord. Hmm… (Thinking, Please Wait). I Know, (transforms into a unicorn) **(THE ONE FROM MY PROFILE, TOOK TOO LONG TO DISCRIBE LAST TIME)** hell yeah, and I guess my name can be… Sanity Nights? Perfect, I am the smartsest erv." And with that, I began walking to my sweet-ass car, only to fall flat on my face straight away. 'Oh, right, four legs and all' getting up was difficult and I fell over a few more times, and eating a chunk of dirt in the process, which tasted pretty good, 'I guess it comes with being a draconequus and all' once I got up, and stayed up, walking came to me pretty naturally, 'How is it that I can walk fine, but standing is hard? Yah know what, screw logic. After all, what's the fun in making sense?' and so I began my joyous drive to Ponyville, which according to my calculations, it might be that way, 'I better not get crash.'

**THE PONYVILLE TRAIN STATION**

"So, Twalight, wah did the Princess want ta' see us again?" asked Apple jack in her normal southern drawl. "For the fifth time Applejack, Princess Celestia requested us to meet her because something bad is going to happen and she needs us to wield the Elements of Harmony" responded Twilight in annoyance as she had to explain five times. "Ooh, ooh, I wonder what it could be, it could be poison birthday cake, or, ooh, ooh, maybe it's a mountain size dragon with a tooth ache and laser-eyes, or maybe it's a mish-mash of animals with lots of magic and can tell the future, or maybe-" "Pinkie Pie, darling, that's just preposterous, besides that letter made this sound really dangerous" interrupted Rarity as she stuck her hoof on Pinkie Pie's lips, but she JUST KEPT ON TALKING AND TALKING AND TALKING. "Seriously Pinks, a mish-mash of animals? Really? I'd take it down in ten seconds flat, no sweat" interjected Rainbow dash. "But Dashie, you forget, it has magic and can tell the future." Pinkie Pie replied as the train arrived at the train station. After the six ponies and baby dragon boarded, they all heard a loud Growl that was nearly a roaring from the other side of the train. When everypony looked for the source of the noise, they saw a strange, black box with four wheels and golden racing stripes, fleeing an angry Hydra. The ponies, and dragon, stood in awe at what they were seeing. Everypony's eyes widened as their pupils dilated, and a collective "WHAT?" could be heard from Canterlot. Before anypony could say anything, the strange box turned around and charged at the hydra and let loose a terrifying roar (imagine a truck horn and Godzilla). With that the hydra halted in its tracks, turned tail, and fled back into the forest, followed close behind by the strange box. Everypony was either in shock or passed out from fear (Fluttershy and Rarity were the ones who fainted, SHOCKER) once everypony regained their composure, Spike immediately began fanning Rarity to get her to wake up and Twilight asked to nopony in particular, "What the hay was THAT?". And with that the train began moving towards Canterlot.

**A/N: TOOK ME TWO AND A HALF HOURS, I THINK I'M RUNNING OUT OF INSPIRATION NOW. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN BECOME A BETTER WRITER. CONSTRUCTIVE CRUITCISM ALWAYS WELCOME.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HASBRO OWNS MLP: FIM, I OWM MY OC AND NOTHING ELSE, **(unfortunately )

**EVERFREE FOREST, SANITY, ABOUT TWENTY MINUTES AFTER SEARCHING FOR PONYVILLE**

"OH, FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" I screamed as I was being chased by a **God-damn hydra**. I had been getting chased by this damn hydra for ten minutes already and almost munched like six times. "Why the hell did I decide to go through the Everfree Forest?" as I tried to remember my reasons, I didn't even notice driving into an open field. "_GASP_, I found Ponyville, yeah!" That's when I realised how much destruction this Hydra could do to the town. '_SIGH_, This is either going to be amazing of incredibly painful, probably the latter of the two.' I slammed my foot on the brake and spun around to face the hydra. I tightened my focus and sped at the hydra at full force as I screamed "Bring it on you ugly son-of-a-_**AAAAAAAAAAARRRH**_" the hydra halted, turned tail and then ran. 'Thank God it's so stupid' I chased it back into the forest but it was soon out of my sight as it was now running faster than it had when it was chasing me. I slowed to a stop and promptly stepped out, "Well that was fun" I said to myself as my iPod floated over to me and tucked it's self into my newly appeared saddlebag and the car disappeared. "Well then, better start walking" I stated as I turned to walk along the tree line. After all, I wouldn't want to be seen coming from where a terrified hydra and screaming, weirdly shaped black box just were. As I began walking, I began playing '21 Guns' by Green Day.

**THRONE ROOM IN CANTERLOT CASTLE**

The princesses had been waiting for the Elements to arrive for two hours now and Luna was pacing frantically while Celestia sat on her throne with an occupied look on her face. "Oh, 'Tia, we hope that nothing has happened to them, doth thou wish to send guards to search for them?" "No, they will be here soon", Celestia lazily responded with the same occupied expression. Just as Celestia finished her sentence, the throne room doors glowed, one yellow and the other green, to reveal the Elements of Harmony and Spike running in. "Princess, I received your letter, what happened?" Twilight asked, wasting no time. "It seems that my original assumption was incorrect, at first I thought that a great evil had returned to seek revenge and throw Equestria into chaos, but after a search of the royal garden, it seems that _he_ is still safely locked away" "Then there's no danger, I missed my pre-afternoon nap, for nothing?" Asked a slightly annoyed Rainbow Dash as she hovered off the ground. "NO, it seems that since Discord is still imprisoned, the danger is far greater; there is a second Draconequus in Equestria." Celestia had a look of slight fear across her face, but on the inside, she was terrified of what TWO draconequus could do. A collective '_GASP'_ could be heard from the other side of the throne room doors, "What's a draconequus?" Twilight asked, both puzzled and intrigued by this new species. "Before Celestia could respond, Luna had already stepped forward to explain, "Draconequus are monstrous creatures of pure chaos, they feed off of the misery and fear that they cause with their immense magical power, when Discord took over, he ruled for 6 years, we were only able to stop him by using the elements of harmony, _SIGH_, if this new draconequus frees Discord… Then we fear the Elements of Harmony will not be able to stop their combined magic." At this point Luna was trembling more and more with each syllable. The Elements were terrified by the power of these creatures. "B-b-but how do we fa'nd this varmints, Princess?" Celestia and Luna used a combines searching spell to locate Sanity, and sure enough, it only took a few moments to find him. The eyes of both princesses widened as they found him, "IT'S NEAR PONYVILLE!" the princesses screamed simultaneously, "Quick, we must hurry, Luna, gather as many guards as you can, I don't care where they come from, just send them all to Ponyville", Luna responded with a simple nod and ran towards a hallway at the side of the room to find the barracks. "We need to go now". Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow and Apple Jack were all worried by the Princess's behaviour while Rarity and Fluttershy's eyes were wide with fear. But, despite their own emotions, the all simultaneously nodded as Celestia's horn began to glow and they were all teleported to Town Square.

**IN THE FOREST, THREE ROCK-ADILES, A COCKATRICE AND ABOUT AN HOUR OF WALKING LATER**

'MYYYYYY, GAWWWWWWD, IIIII'MMM, SOOOOOOOO, BOOOOORRRRREEED; if it weren't for those rock-adiles and that cockatrice, it would have only taken me like, ten minutes, and I would have covered enough ground to emerge inconspicuously', suddenly, a thought came to mind, 'I'm both stupid, and a genius' my horn began to glow and I disappeared in a flash of silver light. 'Am I still alive?' I asked myself, unsure if my first teleport would be a success.

**GRASS FIELD JUST OUTSIDE OF PONYVILLE**

I slowly opened one eye and looked around' "_SIGH_, good, I'm oka-ACK", I didn't even get to finish my sentence before was blinded by a white light. When the pain wore off, I opened my eyes to see Princess Celestia, 'not' Princess Twilight?, the rest of the mane six and Spike, and about a dozen guards. At the sight of the Princess, I bowed and greeted the Princess, and in doing so, I almost fell over, _Almost_. ',_How_ do the mane six still have the Elements of Harmony, and _why_ isn't twilight a princess, and _WHY_ do they all look pissed'. I was still bowing when I felt something press me to the ground. "Ah, what's going on?" 'What the actual FUCK? Is somepony using magic on me?' when I looked to Celestia, she was just staring at me and her horn was glowing. I opened my mouth to speak, but Celestia began speaking before I could say anything. "Why have you come here, _Draconequus_?" she spoke the last word with venom. "Um, uuuh, ww-w-what's a d-d-drac-conus?", I tried to play dumb, but… "I know you are a Draconequus, I can sense the chaos that your body is radiating" 'Shit, I'm screwed, just think brain, think, think, THINK. Ooh, I know' "Okay, okay, you caught me" (Changes back into a Draconequus) I could almost everypony gasp at the sight of me "But it wasn't like I was doing anything wrong, was it?" 'Judging by that gasp, this must be the first time that they have seen a Draconequus, so that means that this is before Discord broke free'. I was just lying there, on my stomach, in Celestia's magical grip, waiting for somepony to say or do something. I could feel a rock stabbing me in the chest. "Um, could I please get up, there seems to be a rock digging into my chest" "No" Celestia replied coldly, "You're just trying to trick us into letting you get away" I could hear Rainbow Dash call from above me. "And why would I do that, I just want this damn rock out of my, ouch, chest" "Be quiet, your kind are not welcome here" Celestia was sort of turning into Bitch-lestia. "Are you judging me by my race? That's just plaid out racism. And just so you know, I have no intentions on harming a-ny-po-ny. Is that okay with _you_, _Princess_?" I turned my head to Fluttershy to see her hiding behind her mane. "Now, could I please get up, _please_?" I pleaded with puppy dog eyes, knowing that she was the most compassionate of everypony. Celestia had a pissed expression on her face, but that became one of sadness and regret. "I'm sorry; you deserve a chance at least." "It's ok, you are just worried that I'll act like Discord" I could feel her magical grip loosen and slowly fade. As I stood up and stretched, a blue flash appeared out of nowhere. Once the light faded, there stood, Princess Luna and about a hundred guards. "Almost looks like you're prepared for a war." I commented, unfortunately this seemed to anger the Princess of the night. "We are, (looks towards Celestia) why isn't he stone yet?" "He deserves a fair trial, Discord was a monster, but that does not mean that he is" Luna looked back at me. "Good evening your majesty" I said with a smile as I bowed. '_SIGH_, it feels nice to not have a rock digging its way into my chest'. "ONE. CHANCE. That's all thou shalt be given." she said, looking defeated. 'I'd say that she _really_, doesn't like me'. As she walked away to speak with Celestia and some of the guards, probably captains I looked down to see my saddlebag still attached to my waits, although, it _was very_ loose. I levitated my iPod and Headphones out of the bag and made it disappear. Everypony was focused on me, 'Finally. Music, Bmuahahahahaha' I had a sly grin on my face as I put my headphones on and started playing 'Sound of Madness' by Shinedown. As the song started, my grin became a smile of contemptment. I clicked my fingers and a cloud of miniature marshmallows appeared in front of me, I climbed on top of it, lay back, and listened to my music while occasionally eating a chunk of my self-repairing cloud. "Ooh, ooh. Dashie, do you remember what I said on the train?", "Huh? Pinkie, what are you talking about?", "I said, 'maybe it's a mish-mash of animals with lots of magic and can tell the future'." "_And_?" asked Twilight. At this point, almost everypony was listening to the conversation, even some of the guards. "Well, the Princesses said that a Draconequus have really, really, really, _really_, _reeeeaally_ powerful magic" "_And_?" asked the rainbow maned Pegasus, "_And_, (She huddled the large group that had gathered together, looked up at me, only to see me on my cloud, listening to my music with my eyes closed, still oblivious to the conversation. She looked back at the group and whispered) What if he knows the future?" everypony, even the guards, began to laugh their flanks off. I could hear laughter over my music so I hopped off of my marshmallow cloud to find out why everypony was laughing. "Why is everypony laughing?" "Hi, my Name's Pinkie Pie, what's your name, do you like parties, what's your favourite colour, do you know the future, how old are you, where are you from, do you want to be my friend, do ya'. Do ya'. Hu? Hu? Hu?" pinkie almost shouted as her lips moved fast enough to cause a sonic pinkie boom (Yeah. I said it. Sue me.) (Cough, cough. **DEEP INHALE**) "In order, Sanity Nights but call me Sanity please, yes, too many to choose just one, yes, 17 years old, another universe, and yes, I would love to be your friend" I finished with a smile, only to realise what I had just said without realising it. "**I KNEW IT**" "What did I just _do_?" I asked myself as I both mentally and physically face palmed. I looked around to see that everypony had stopped laughing at Pinkie and I with such shocked expressions that I think I saw a few sparks of lighting. "Damn I'm stupid.

**A/N: SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG. REASONS WHY: SCHOOL, MULTIPLE REWRITES DUE TO HITTING MY FACE INTO A MENTAL BRICK WALL, MULTIPLE REWRITES DUE TO HITTING MY FACE INTO A ****PHYSICAL**** BRICK WALL, AND BECAUSE I'M LAZY. SORRY. PLEASE REVIEW SO THAT I CAN BECOME A BETTER WRITER. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM VALUED. DECONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM CAN GO GET KICKED BY A SEVEN FOOT TALL KANGAROO. THANKS FOR READING.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HASBRO OWNS MLP: FIM, I OWM MY OC AND NOTHING ELSE, **(unfortunately )

"What is going on here?" asked Luna as she approached the large group of ponies, from her discussion with Celestia and the guard captains. "Sanity, here says he's some sorta', ta'm travel'r" Applejack answered Luna, still processing what she had just heard. It was at this time that the events of the day finally caught up with Fluttershy and she passed out, "No. No. No. This is simply preposterous. There is _NO_ way that _time travel_ is possible" Rarity argued, accusing me of lying as her mane lost its composure. "I never said that I could time travel, you said that, I just said I have seen the future. Even then it's only a possible future" I retorted. Luna was looking at me suspiciously when everypony else was snapping back to reality "He ain't la'in Princess" 'Oh. So she'll vouch for me when I sound nuts but not when I'm being crushed. Bloody hell' "So what you're saying is that _you_ have seen the future?" Asked a raspy voice from above me. T'was obviously Rainbow Dash. "A possible future, yes. But just so I have a reference point, how long is it until the Grand Galloping Gala?". Everypony looked at each other nervously until Celestia walked to the center of the crowd and faced me. "The Grand Galloping Gala is in 5 days. And, I believe we may be able make a deal for you to remain free; for what knowledge you have of the future you might have." She said calmly and with a warm smile. 'Crap, I've seen enough Doctor Who to know that if they find out about the future, the universe is most likely screwed'. "_SIGH_, I'm sorry but, if I gave you information about the future, let's just say things could get a bit messy. If you know what I man." As I slid my finger across my throat and gestured to everypony around us. All of the guards took my comment as a threat and readied to fight my, 'like they could do much to someone like me', Rainbow Dash and Applejack took defensive stances while the rest of the mane six and Spike, who looked a little bit queasy, backed away, except Fluttershy who was only just starting to regain consciousness. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down a bit. First of all, that wasn't a threat, it was a warning, and I would prefer NOT ripping a hole in the space-time continuum (YES I _DO_ KNOW WHAT IT IS). And second, I would be happy to help when it's needed and maybe tell you about my home world, a bit at least." Twilight, and some of the guards, seemed to like my response, but none of them lowered their weapons. Celestia looked at Luna then the guard captains, 'I think I can see Shining Armor back there', them to me, "I believe that will work. Would you like some tea?" she said politely. Figuring that it would be rude to turn down the Princess, who holds my life in her hooves, I graciously accepted her offer.

**CANTERLOT CASTLE**

The sun way _finally_ setting, signaling the beginning of my first night in Equestria as I, 'I have got to say, today could have gone a _bit_ better. But hey, that's just _my_ opinion', I thought as I took a sip of my tea. I was sitting across from Celestia, in my pony form, around a round-table with Lune, Spike, and the mane six, Fluttershy had woken up shortly after we arrived at the castle. We had all begun to drink our tea in awkward silence when twilight decided to pipe up, "So, how is it that you can see the future, do you have a device or spell that you can use?" I could feel all nine sets from around the table looking at me as I levitated my tea from my lips and gently placed on my plate. Moving clockwise from me, the order of our seating was Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Luna, Celestia, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie Spike, Twilight, them me. "_SIGH_. So, your Highness, what sort of teat is this? It's quite spectacular." "Why thank you, and please call me Celestia. But would you please answer the question?" I let out another _SIGH_ as I explained the basics of the show, Brony Community, and their minor celebrity-ship, I remembered not to let out any spoilers of the future or mention '_Cupcakes_'(SHIVER). I would say that they took it pretty well, except for Rainbow Dash Twilight and Pinkie Pie, who were all hyped up and acting like, well, Pinkie Pie. "T-t-t-that's… R-r-rrreally somet-t-ttthing…" stuttered the diva of the group, "I had no idea that a whole world of Draconequus existed" said Luna "There isn't, that I know of. My world is dominated by a race known as humans, of which, I am one, or was. I'm the only Draconequus, other than Discord, that I know of." Twilight, with her unquenchable thirst for knowledge asked me to tell her about my world and so I proceeded to tell them all about my life on earth, the different animals, ancient civilizations, and the natural wonders of Earth. However, somewhere in the middle of my story, I accidently mentioned how many wars there have been between, caused mostly because of someone's stupidity or greed, as well as the current fighting happening all around the world, "But it's not really a new thing though, humans are a violent and greedy race, you learn to turn it off after a few years". As I continued my depressing the ponies and dragon more, I realized how downhill the conversation had become, 'Oh crap, come on Mathew, happy thoughts', "But it's not all bad, there are people who have dedicated their lives to helping others, and the planet, we have i_ncredibly_ advanced technology. There are cars, computers, medicine, smartphones, 3D printing, we've landed people and robots on the moon and other worlds. It's mostly all because humans don't have magic." I finished on a high note and smiled. Everyone was confused by a lot of what I said; Luna was slightly impressed by the thought of beings, other than her, visiting the moon, while almost everypony else were still slightly scared by our violence. "Um,,, so, um. C-could you show us w-what humans look like?" asked a shy and timid voice from beside Luna. "You don't have to be scared Fluttershy, and sure" as my horn began to glow. There was a bright, silver flash of light, blinding everyone, what was left in my place was a 6"1', slightly pale looking, two legged, two armed hairless ape with a patch of long, pitch-black fur atop its head, that reached just below its bright blue eyes. It was wearing a pair of slightly faded, black jeans with a denim belt (wouldn't want to wear leather in front of them), and a black shirt with the image of a bear, wearing a black and red top-hat, and holding a sign that said 'hugs, only $1'. They were all amazed to say the least, especially Fluttershy; I stood, smiling like a moron, observing their reactions. But that quickly changed when liquid began rushing like a fountain from my left shoulder, right fore-arm, and between my eyes. As my smile fell at the immense pain that I was in, I fell backwards to the ground and promptly passed the fuck out.

**A/N: SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG HAD TOO MANY IDEAS AND SINARIOS RUNNING THROUGH MY HEAD AND COULDN'T DECIDE WHAT WAS BEST. FUNY STORY: TODAY, I WOKE UP AT ****6A.M.****, AND WENT TO SCHOOL LIKE ANY NORMAL MONDAY, ONLY PROBLEM IS, TODAY'S A ****FUCKING FREE**** DAY, SO, AFTER WAKING UP STUPIDLY EARLY, NOT EATING BREAKFAST, AND DRIVING 15 MINUTES TO SCHOOL, I GOT THE GREAT NEW THAT I'M OFFICIALLY A ****DUMB ASS****. THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW SO THAT I CAN BECOME A BETTER WRITER. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM VALUED. DECONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM CAN GO EAT A SNAKE DICK.**


End file.
